One promising approach to the treatment of various medical conditions is the administration of nucleic acids as a therapeutic agent. However, successful treatment with nucleic acids can depend on various aspects including site-specific delivery, stability during the delivery phase, and a substantial degree of biological activity within target cells. For various reasons, these steps can be difficult to achieve. In addition, formulation of compositions including nucleic acids remains a substantial challenge.